


Mornings

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Mornings, Drabble, First fluff I've written in 84 years, Fluff, I'm sorry for my shitty writing skills, Like, M/M, extremely short, late birthday fic, really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: A glimpse into a morning with Jiwon and Hanbin





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour, so hopefully it's not too bad. I tried to make it cute, but I probably failed T^T

Jiwon woke up to a gentle hand softly shaking him and his boyfriend's sweet voice calling out to him. "Love," Hanbin cooed quietly, leaning over the older's prone body, "It's time to wake up."

Jiwon groaned weakly, burying his head further into the warm pillows, "Don't want to," he grumbled, squirming away from Hanbin's fingers poking at him. "It's too early," he continued sleepily, curling up into a ball and attempting to drag the blankets over himself.

He smiled when he heard Hanbin's laugh before giving a small shout when the blankets were forcibly pulled away from him. "Hey!" He whined loudly, reluctantly forcing his eyes open. He pouted up at his giggling boyfriend who was grinning down at him. 

"We have to meet the rest of the boys in half an hour,  _get up_." Hanbin set his hands on his hips, making a ticking noise with his mouth. Even as Jiwon thrashed around childishly, he kept a firm stance until Jiwon gave in.

"Fine," Jiwon whined childishly, dragging himself off the bed before grabbing Hanbin into a tight hug, sweeping him off his feet and spinning him around. Hanbin shrieked in surprise, holding onto Jiwon's shoulders to steady himself. 

"Kim Jiwon!" He squeaked, hiding his head in Jiwon's neck and holding back his laughter. "Let me down right now!"

Jiwon grinned brightly, setting his boyfriend down gently and keeping his arms wrapped around Hanbin's slim waist. "Good morning," he said happily, leaning in to give Hanbin a slow kiss. 

Hanbin sighed contentedly in response, cupping Jiwon's face and running his thumbs over the older's stubbly jawline. "Technically it's the afternoon," he mumbled into the kiss, "but good morning." 

Jiwon nipped gently at Hanbin's bottom lip, pulling back slightly with a smirk, "Don't be a smartass so early in the afternoon."

Hanbin stuck his tongue out, pushing Jiwon away from him and towards the bathroom, "Go get washed up! We're going to be late!" 

"We have fifteen minutes left," Jiwon protested, arms reaching out for his boyfriend, who dodged his grip.

" _Go_." Hanbin's voice was firm and Jiwon sighed, following his command.

"Yes, sir." He huffed petulantly. Hanbin just laughed at his sulking lover, dancing in to give one last kiss to Jiwon's cheek before leaving their bedroom.

"I'll be waiting!"

Jiwon chuckled softly, walking into the bathroom and stopping when he saw a little post-it note pasted to the mirror. He peeled it off carefully and smiled adoringly at the message Hanbin has hurriedly scribbled onto the paper.

' _Just a reminder that I love you, baby~ Now try not to take too long, I miss seeing that cute_ _face of yours <3_'

He raised his voice even as a fond smile broke across his face, "Another way you could see this cute face of mine is if we stay in bed for the entire day!"

Hanbin's voice replied to him, snickering, "No can do. I only want to see your face after you've shaved!"

Jiwon scoffed, "Please, you  _love_  my stubble!"

"I admit nothing," Hanbin said haughtily, voice sounding closer. Jiwon turned around to see Hanbin standing behind him, looking at him softly as he leaned against the bathroom door.

He held out his arms and Hanbin rolled his eyes in mock-annoyance, melting into his hold willingly. 

"I love you too, baby." Jiwon breathed against Hanbin's hair, rocking them back and forth. 

"We're going to be late." Hanbin repeated, voice taking on a peaceful tone.

"Yeah." Jiwon hummed quietly, "The boys can wait for a little bit longer."

Hanbin snorted softly, "Fine, but you're going to be the one explaining why we're late."

Jiwon grinned, "I'll tell them the truth – I was too busy giving my cute boyfriend some loving."

Hanbin's head shot up and he glared at Jiwon, face flushing, "If you say that to them I swear to  _God_ , Jiwon..."

His boyfriend just smirked at him wickedly.

"Yah!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
